


Tales of Fantasia: Dragonsblood

by Rowena_Bensel



Series: Tales of Fantasia: A Multi-Fandom Fantasy AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (( Ahsoka's elf clan is clan Sabrae )), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cameos of Dragon Age Characters, Dragon!Oren, Elf!Ahsoka, F/F, Mage!Arista, Minor Dragon Age Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel
Summary: The Land of Fantasia is home to many different creatures of fantasy. Some are more personable than others. Ahsoka Tano never wanted to see the dragon who peeped on her and her lover ever again, but the Father seemed to have a sense of humor when the same dragon saves her life, binding them together as he trains her in the new abilities she's gained.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Arista Amara (OFC), Ahsoka Tano/Arista Amara (OFC)/Oren Revik (OMC)
Series: Tales of Fantasia: A Multi-Fandom Fantasy AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538815
Kudos: 1





	Tales of Fantasia: Dragonsblood

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a multi-fandom fantasy series of ficlets I had written for Fictober. While I did not complete the challenge, I am keeping the prompt list to try and finish the storylines I established. I will be updating the series on Thursdays and Tuesdays, though it will not always be this particular story, as I will be dividing the different fandoms into their own stories. To read the others, look for the Fantasia series on my profile or click the link above.

"I- I'm not sure if we should do this," Arista said, blue-grey eyes looking around nervously. 

"Come on, 'Rista," Ahsoka said, already stripped to her breastband and smalls, calf deep in the water. Her rich sienna skin was dappled in the moonlight that shone through the trees, and her blue eyes were bright. "Trust me, it'll be fun."

Arista sighed. "Okay. One second." She untied the laces of her dress and pulled it over her head, then loosened her stays, petticoat and shoes. She folded them up on a rock, then ran to join Ahsoka in the pool.

It was one of those clear, natural pools that form over years and years of being worn down by the waterfall that feeds it, with the occasional help of a nyad or two. None were there currently, having gracefully ceded the pond to the lovers for the evening, but they had made sure it would be perfect for them.

The summer night was perfect for such a rendezvous, hot with nary a cloud in the sky, and a bright three-quarter moon hanging just above the trees. This particular forest was routinely patrolled by the elves of Ahsoka's clan, so it generally lacked the danger of arachnes and other creatures of less than benevolent nature. Even so, Ahsoka's swords and Arista's bow lay in reach reach from the water, just in case.

It was a hot evening, so the water felt deliciously cool on her legs. Her sigh of pleasure then became a yelp as Ahsoka grabbed her hands and yanked her into the deeper water. She resurfaced and pushed her long brown hair from her face. "Soka!"

"You had to get all wet eventually." The elf laughed and swam behind her, wrapping her arms around the human's waist. "In more ways than one," she whispered into her ear, followed by a light nibble.

Arista's fair face flushed even as she leaned back into the hold. "Let's just swim for now, and later we can get to that part."

"We have all night," Ahsoka said, then swam away, luring her lover into deeper water.

The two swam for the better part of an hour, alternating between games of chase and splashing each other, and minutes of just swimming together, exchanging kisses and touches. Breastbands and smalls were eventually discarded near their clothes, and the touches and kisses grew more passionate and need. Ahsoka eventually had Arista pinned to a rock right at the waterline, nuzzling her breasts while one hand worked between the human's legs.

A deep chuckle sounded behind them. "Well, this is quite a show."

Ahsoka was instantly on alert, her hand reaching for one of her sword as she turned to shield Arista with her body. But neither girl could stop their gasps at seeing who had interrupted.

Standing on the opposite shore was a dragon. He wore his "human" form, but there was no denying it, not with the black horns curling back over his dark hair, or the large red and gold wings that were folded on his back, or the red scales that ran from his temples, down the sides of his face and neck to his chest, visible through the open front of his red shirt. He wore black pants and boots, and he was casually leaning against a tree, arms crossed, though he raised one arm dismissively, his black talons gleaming in the moonlight.

"Please, don't stop on my account. It looked like you were just getting started"

"What the hell do you want?" Ahsoka asked, her grip on her sword tightening.

"Would you believe I just came for a drink and just happened to stumble across a full course meal?" His gaze clearly trailed from Ahsoka's blue and white braids to where the water lapped at her calves and back up. He tilted his head to try and look at Arista, but Ahsoka shifted and blocked his view.

"She is mine, dragon!" Her voice started slipping into the slight growl of subharmonics, the language constant of creatures, dating back to before they had been given their own minds and will by the Father.

"Is she? I don't see a claiming on her." The dragon's eyes flashed gold for a moment before settling back to emerald. "Perhaps you're too scared to make her yours."

An arrow appeared at the corner of Ahsoka's vision and she glanced for a second to find Arista had gotten her bow and drawn, standing just behind her left. "She respects my wishes to remain unclaimed for the present," she said. "Now kindly leave us, Sir Dragon."

The dragon smirked. "So feisty. I like that." He bowed to them, a flourishy thing with one arm extended and his wings flaring. "I shall take my leave then, but perhaps our paths will cross again." He flared his nostrils a second, then turned and walked into the trees. "Oh, you might want to wrap up whatever you were doing, an arachne pair is heading this way looking for warm bodies. I'll leave their intentions to your imaginations." And as quickly has he appeared he was gone.

Arista lowered her bow, looking around them. "Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"Better to not take chances," Ahsoka said. "I think the mood for the evening's been spoiled either way."

Arista sighed. "Yeah." She stepped back onto the shore, heading for their clothes.

Neither girl said it, but both felt that this would not be the last time they saw the dragon.


End file.
